Fighing For Love or Lust?
by Butterfly553
Summary: Giriko is known as an alcohol, violence and sex loving guy. But can this special girl make something else become important to him, or will he ignore the signs and let this once in a lifetime chance die along with the girl? [Warning: Strong language and possible sexual situations in later chapters.]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Mission

_Giriko's Point of View_

"Did you have something for me to go and do?" I asked Arachne. She had called me into the room that she always sits on her spider web in. I was mad about it, I had just passed out from a night of drinking and on a normal day, I even hate to be woken up.

"Yes Giriko I do. It is a very important mission."

"What is it?"

"There is a girl. Her name is Sierra. She isn't any normal girl though. She holds a powerful ability in her body and I want it, therefore I want her. She works for Medusa as an undercover DWMA student. You need to get her and keep her in a hidden place until I am ready to use her. She must remain alive and on this mission you may not kill anyone. Can you handle this mission?"

"No killing?"

"If you cannot handle it, I will send Mosquito to do it."

"I can do it. No need for that old guy to get all worked up over a girl."

"She is on a mission right now. You will find out where she is exactly on your way there. Good luck." I nodded my head and left the room.

"Great, no killing. At least I'll most likely get to fight though."

_Sierra's Point of View_

"So, um where are we exactly?" I asked my weapon partner, Nova.

"Uh…Hey Maka, where are we?" Nova asked, not sure where we are as well.

"We are in Europe, going to a small town." Maka replied, not looking up from her book.

"We are in Europe Sierra." Nova said happily.

"Yes Nova, I am sitting right here, I heard Maka say that." I retorted. I sighed and looked out the window. For my first time out of America, this trip was boring. We were on a bus heading out to the middle of nowhere to stop some crazy dude. He is killing innocent people and selling their souls to other evil dudes, or something like that. I honestly didn't pay too much attention when Lord Death gave us our mission. I was just happy to be doing something. Unfortunately, Nova and I were going on this mission with Maka and Soul, two people I didn't get along with. Then again I don't get along with anyone really.

"Are we there yet?" Nova questioned as she leaned over on me.

"I don't know, nor do I give a damn." I responded as I leaned my head on hers. We weren't the types who could just sit still for hours, so Nova and I were both bored out of our minds. I'd rather have walked, or at least driven my own car instead of being on a bus filled with people.

After about 10 minutes, we arrived at the bus stop closest to the town. The rest of the way we had to walk, which I was thankful about.

"Wait," Maka said suddenly. We were just able to see the town when she stopped walking. "I sense a soul walking towards us."

"So?" Soul asked, clearly not caring.

"So, it's a soul I might recognize."

We waited as the person got closer. The look on Maka's face told me that she did indeed know the person.

"It's that guy who is working for Arachnophobia. Giriko is his name. He's a chainsaw, a dangerous one."

"How sweet, you remember me." The man known as Giriko said when he got close to us. He was a few feet away from us.

"What are you doing here?" Maka asked as Soul transformed into his weapon form.

"I'm here for the pretty red-head. Arachne wants her."

"Huh?" I asked, confused. "What the hell does a spider want with me?"

"We won't let you take our friend. Sierra, Nova stand back. We'll handle this." Maka told us. I shrugged my shoulders and walked to the side. I had been pulling Nova with me, she was yelling something about wanting to fight and them stand aside.

"What's so special about you?" Nova asked me when we were away from the 3 people.

"Who knows…" I lied. Of course I knew why but I couldn't tell her. My cover would be blown if these 3 DWMA students knew who I actually was and the power I had.

Nova and I didn't really care about the fight. I was just watching that saw dude. He's pretty hot in my opinion, but I quickly shook that thought out of my head and looked at Nova. She was trying to catch a butterfly. Sometimes I wonder how I handle her. She's practically a child. I turned to look back at the fight to see Maka and Soul tumbling backwards, unconscious.

"Nova." I said as Giriko turned towards her and I. she went to her weapon form as well. Like Soul, she was a scythe, but she was pink and purple with a white handle. "I don't like spiders, so I am not going without a damn fight."

"But Sierra, your wound," Nova started but was cut off by me.

"Shut it blondie."

"I can't kill you, but I was never told I couldn't cut you up." He grinned like he was eager to cut me to pieces. I couldn't help but giggle and smile back.

"I think this will be fun. I hope you can handle this Nova." I whispered with a creepy smile on my face.

"I don't like the look on your face Sierra. Great, two crazy people and I'll be stuck in the middle."

Giriko moved towards me first. I got ready to attack when he got close enough. I swung Nova when he was a few feet away. he blocked my attack and kicked his saw leg at me.i jumped backwards to avoid his attack but still winced in pain. He kicked again and I used Nova to block it but I could tell that the saw was hurting her. when we separated, Nova went to her human form and collapsed.

"Damn, I'm sorry Nova." I mumbled, though not really sorry, I wanted her to pass out so I could talk to the saw dude.

"Don't die Sierra." Nova whispered as she passed out. I made sure she was passed out before standing up and looking at Giriko.

"So being used as a tool for a snake isn't bad enough? The spider has to try to do this too?" I asked as I walked past Nova.

"Seems like you're getting serious now." Giriko responded.

"You can hurt those two all you want," I said pointing at Maka and Soul. "But you cannot hurt Nova. She is not to be fucked with."

"Good, let's see if you can get my engine running."

"Damn cocky asshole." I growled.

"There are better things you can use that mouth for."

"Sorry dude, I'm into girls."

"Such a shame."

"Let's stop talking, I'm getting bored."

"I agree." Giriko said as he ran at me and kicked his saw leg. I blocked it with my arm. I'm not just a meister; I'm a weapon as well. A blade came out of my arm to block. I pushed him back with my arm before I lunged at him. I had pulled a knife out of my pocket and stabbed Giriko's chest. He grunted in pain and fell to the ground. I used his body to flip off of him and land a few feet away. I soon realized that I should not have done that.

"Fuck…" I gasped in pain and fell to my knees. Giriko got up and tore out the knife. He threw it away and then looked at me with anger in his eyes.

"You bitch! I'm gonna fucking kill you!" He yelled.

"I'd rather have death than this pain." I replied as I put my hand over my left side. I winced in pain and pulled my hand away. "I'm bleeding. I guess my wound re-opened."

"I haven't even gotten started yet and you are already giving up?"

"I can't help it that my wound opened back up! I should have listened to Nova and stayed home." I mumbled as I was starting to black out. "Damn..." I whispered before collapsing.

_Giriko's Point of View_

I watched her fall to the ground. By now, I had lost my want to kill her. It'd suck to kill someone so damn pathetic.

"Damn girl. You better be worth all this trouble." I said to myself as I walked over to the girl. I bent down and picked her up. When I did I noticed that there was a lot of blood coming from her. Even though I didn't want to help her, I knew I had to. I don't want to disappoint Arachne by letting this girl die. Since I already had a place to take her, I went there quickly. Once I got there I took her to the room I had for her. I laid her down on the bed and saw that her shirt was completely soaked in blood.

"Troublesome girl." I grumbled as I took off her shirt and tossed it aside. I had put medical supplies in the room ahead of time, so I pulled it out and began to tend to her wounds. The wound she has was very large. It went from the middle of her stomach to the middle of her back. It was as if someone tried to cut her in half but only managed to halfway cut her in half. "How are you alive?" I questioned the passed out girl.

After I tended to her wounds, I placed an ankle on her right ankle. It was given to me by Arachne to suppress her power so she couldn't escape. Though it wasn't as if she could get away in the first place. This place was made to hold in someone with a lot of power. All the windows and doors were made of extra strong material.

"You should be fine being here alone for a bit." I said to her as I left the room. I took out the key to the room and locked the door. As I walked away, my anger returned. The guys who got this house ready didn't bother with getting food and alcohol so I had to go out and get it all myself. It pissed me off to have to go out and get this shit myself. That girl better be alive and in that room when I get back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First Day Locked Away

_Sierra's Point of View_

I slowly opened my eyes to see a ceiling, not the sky. I guess I passed out and got taken by that chainsaw. I sat up and got out of bed. I then realized a few things. 1 I was not wearing my shirt, it was a male's shirt, 2 my wound was no longer bleeding, and 3 there was an anklet that is suppressing my power on me now.

"Fuck," I mumbled as I walked to a window. I looked out of it and saw trees, a lot of trees. Behind me, I heard the door open. Even though I didn't turn around, I could see the reflection in the window. The saw guy had come in and brought a tray with him. He set it down on the table in the room. I ignored him and kept looking out the window, I now could see a blue butterfly flying around. It brought a smile to my face.

"Eat the food and drink the water." Giriko ordered as he turned to leave.

"Do you have any alcohol?" I asked when he opened the door.

"Why?" He questioned as he turned to me. I was still not facing him though.

"I love alcohol but since I have to pretend to be a student, I never get the chance to drink. But you know who I am; I don't have to pretend to be some innocent, sober kid anymore. If you're going to keep me here at least let me be myself. Not the fake me I've had to be to stay out of trouble." I explained to him, hoping he'd understand on some level.

"I'll be back with the alcohol I guess." He responded before leaving. I smiled and went to the food. I picked up some food and then brought it back to my bed. I sat on my bed and began to eat some food.

_Giriko's Point of View_

"She has had to do the same as me; pretend to be someone to stay under Death's radar." I told myself as I walked to the kitchen. I grabbed the new bottle of whiskey and two glasses. When I returned to the room, I saw the girl sitting on her bed. Each time she reached for the food, her face showed pain. I entered the room and went to the couch that was next to the table, across from the bed. She quickly got up and sat down on the couch. I sat next to her and opened the bottle. I poured some alcohol in both glasses and handed one to her. I drank mine instantly but she stared at it before raking a sip. She noticed me staring and blushed.

"It's been awhile since I've drank any alcohol. I don't know how my body would react if I drank too fast." She informed me.

"How long have you been pretending?"

"A couple hundred years."

"That long? Why have to been working for Medusa?"

"She took something that belongs to me. I want it back but to get it back I have to play the snake's game. Even if I don't want to."

"What'd she take?" I asked as I poured myself another glass and filled hers up as well.

"That's irrelevant." She replied drinking the whole glass of alcohol.

"Your weapon, Nova, she seems like a child. I don't see how you could handle her without needing to be drunk." I had watched her chase after a butterfly while I was fighting the other two DWMA students.

"She is when there are other people around, but when it's just her and I, she's different." She smiled as if there was another meaning to that.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she seems so innocent but at home, she's as innocent as a slut."

"You and her have a sexual relationship, not just a weapon-meister one?"

"She thinks she is my girlfriend but to me she is just someone to fuck, a fuck toy I guess you could call her."

"Are you really a lesbian?" I couldn't believe I asked that, but since the alcohol was almost gone anything could happen. This conversation was totally taking an unexpected turn.

"No, but it'd take a special guy to catch my interest."

"Has any?"

"Nope. I've never been with a man, romantically or sexually. I've fucked a few girls though, just never a guy…yet."

I opened my mouth to say something to that, but I heard the phone from the kitchen start to ring. I told her I'd be right back and then left the room.

_Sierra's Point of View_

After the saw guy left, I drank the rest of the bottle, finishing it off. I had hoped the alcohol would take this pain away, but I was wrong. I laid down on the couch, on my right side and closed my eyes.

"You know, I think being here won't be so bad, I might kind of like it here. If only this damn pain would go away." I said to myself as I began to black out from both the pain in my side, and the alcohol.

_Giriko's Point of View_

"She likes it here and she is in pain? Maybe I should get some pain pills for her." As quickly as the words left my mouth, I pushed them from my mind. I walked to her, covered her with a blanket and then took the empty glasses and bottle. I took the three things to the kitchen before going to my room. My room was right across from her room. As I looked at her door, I noticed that I didn't lock it, but I didn't really care, she was unconscious so she wasn't going anywhere.

I walked into my room and closed the door. I took off my pants and shirt, leaving me only in my boxers before getting into bed. When I laid down and covered myself, I began to hear thunder and lightning.

"Good, I like falling asleep to the sound of the rain." I said as I began to drift off to sleep to the sound of thunder and rain hitting the house.

_~About 2am~_

I felt someone shaking me and calling my name. I slowly began to wake up to see the girl. She looked scared.

"Giriko…" She whined to me. I could tell that it was late at night, and that it was still raining outside.

"What do you want girl." I grumbled, sitting up. Before she could respond, a loud boom of thunder rattled the house. It made her whimper like a wounded puppy. "You are afraid of thunder."

"Yes, I am…"

"Damn girl." I said as I moved over in the bed and pulled back the blanket. "Come on, get in before I change my mind." She nodded her head and crawled in next to me. I laid back down and pulled the blanket over her and I. When another clap of loud thunder hit, she cuddled up next to me and held onto to me. I sighed and wrapped my arms around her as she fell asleep. "Troublesome girl." I whispered, with a small smile on my face as I fell asleep as well.


	3. Chapter 3

[Warning: Sexual activity in this chapter]

Chapter 3: A Day In Bed

_Sierra's Point of View_

I woke up to the sun light shining on my face. I noticed that my head was on Giriko's chest and his arms were around me, holding me to his body. He was snoring loudly as he slept. I yawned and stretched as much as I could without waking him, until my stomach growled.

"Giriko, wake up." I said as I shook him. "I'm hungry." I shook him harder. He grumbled as he slowly began to wake up. When he opened his eyes, he looked at me and stared for a second, as if he was trying to remember how I got there in his arms. "I want food." I informed him with a smile.

"Alright." He got up out of bed. I gasped and blushed when I saw him. He was only in his boxers and I had no clue how I didn't notice that before. He chuckled at my red face as he put his pants and shirt back on. "You have some clothes to change in to in your room." He said as he left the room.

"Thanks." I said to the empty room. I got up out of his bed and went to my room. There was a little cabinet that I had not noticed before. I went over to it and opened a drawer. I saw a red dress, and decided to pull it out. It was a knee-length dress. The top was tight but as he went to the end, it flared out. It was also strapless so it showed my bra straps. After I put it on, I looked in the mirror, fixed my hair and then left the room to find the kitchen. I walked down some stairs and through a few doors before finding the kitchen.

When I opened the door, I saw Giriko. He was cooking rice and it seemed like he didn't even realize that I was standing in the door way. He turned away with the pan of rice to put it on plates when he saw me, and I could tell that he nearly dropped the pan.

_Giriko's Point of View_

"Hey," Was all I could say. She looked undeniably attractive. I couldn't believe how sexy she looked in that dress.

"Hi." She replied smiling at me. I quickly put the rice on two plates and sat down at the table. Hoping she didn't notice how turned on I am right now because of seeing her.

Sierra and I ate in silence. I had hoped that I wouldn't be so turned on after we ate, but I was wrong. I might have gotten even more turned on. When I got done with my plate of food, I practically ran out of the room, leaving a very confused girl behind. I just had to get to my room.

_Sierra's Point of View_

I'm not sure why he ran off, but I wanted to know. I got up from the table and went after him. I followed him to his room and saw that his door was slightly open.

"How can a simple girl turn me on like this?" I heard him ask himself as he sat on his bed. "I've only known her for three days and she is my captive, what the fuck is going on?" After I listened to what he had to say, I decided to knock on the door. I was going to go in the room anyway, but I just wanted to let him know that I was coming in. I pushed open his door and stepped in.

"Go away girl." He told me harshly.

"No," I replied as I walked over and sat on his bed next to him. "I feel the same way."

"You do?" He asked, sounding both annoyed and confused.

"Yes, you've been on my mind since I first saw you. You are the first guy who has turned me on…Oh god that is embarrassing…" I finished mumbling. I looked away from him, now blushing and wishing I had left when he said to. What he did next shocked me. He reached over, pulled me to his face as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. I could feel the lust that came from both of us. It was very overwhelming, like madness, but in a good way.

I pushed him backwards and fell with him, our kiss never breaking. I swung my left leg over him, straddling him and put my hands next to his head. His hands went from my thighs, to my butt. And suddenly, as fast as I was on top of him, I was under him. That's when our kiss broke, both of us panting for air.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked to make sure before he went any further.

"Shut up and fuck me." I responded with a smile.

"I can do that." He replied with a chuckle. He leaned down and began to kiss me again. As we kissed his tongue made its way into my mouth. Our tongues danced for a moment before we had to break the kiss to breathe again. He pulled the dress off of me and tossed it aside. I pulled off his shirt and unbuckled his pants as he kissed and bit my neck. When he bit a certain spot, I moaned. He bit it harder, causing a louder moan from me to escape.

I rolled over, making him below me again and then pulled off his pants. Even through his boxers I could see how large and hard he is. I bit my lip before crawling on him again. Our eyes met for a second and we could see the lust and passion before we went back to making out.

When we parted this time, he reached behind me and unhooked my bra. As he pulled my bra off of me, he rolled onto me again. My C cup breasts bounced from the sudden release and movement. He couldn't hide the smile he had when he looked at my breasts before he leaned down to get one of my nipples in his mouth. He sucked and bit on it, causing more moans to flow out of my mouth. His rough right hand was holding on the breast that his mouth was not on as his left hand slid down my body. His left hand came in contact with my panties and tugged them off. He threw them aside to the pile of our other clothes. I gasped from the sudden feel of fingers rubbing my woman part.

"You're so wet. I wonder how good you'll taste." He said as he left my boobs to go down. My eyes widened when I realized what he meant.

"Ah!" I moaned out as I felt his tongue begin to lick at my clit. He put two fingers in my as he licked, sucked and bit at my clit. I was moaning loudly and wiggling from the pleasure I was now feeling.

"Giriko, I'm…" I managed to get out between my moans. His fingers that were pumping in and out of me sped up, as well did his licking. "Ah!" I cried our as I came on is fingers. He pulled them out and sucked my juices off of them before licking the rest off of my woman part.

"You respond great, you know girl?" He told me with a proud smile. I growled at him before flipping him to under me. I didn't give him a chance to speak before pulling off his boxers. His large and hard manhood was finally fully revealed to me.

"Let's see how you respond, boy." I told him as I grabbed his large member. I leaned over and began to lick up it, from base to tip. The moan I got out of him turned me on again. I began to cuck on the tip, slowly sliding more of him into my mouth. I didn't know they made things this large. As I sucked him, his moans got more ragged as did his breathing. I could tell he was going to cum soon. My hands moved over the parts of his member that couldn't fit into my mouth.

"Sierra," he moaned to let me know he was close. I sped up and sucked harder. He moaned out my name and came in my mouth. I pulled back and swallowed most of it, but some trickled out of my mouth. Giriko licked the side of my mouth, cleaning the rest of his juice off of me. He then pushed me on my back and got on me. he smiled at me as he positioned himself at my entrance.

"I'll be gentle, even though that's not my style." He said as he slowly pushed himself into me. I clenched my jaw as he pushed all of himself into me.

"This might hurt more than being nearly cut in half." I mumbled, fighting the tears.

"It'll get better." He told me, kissing away the tears that managed to escape. I could tell he was waiting to move until he knew I was ready. I smiled at him and told him to start moving. At first, it hurt and really felt like I was being torn in half, but that soon changed. I began to moan as the feeling became intense pleasure. I could feel that he was holding back.

"Giriko, don't hold back. I can take it." I said as I moaned. He nodded his head and his thrusts got harder and faster. Our moans got much louder. We were both moaning each other's names as the bed slammed against the wall. "Faster!" I moaned as my hands went to his shoulders. He sped up and my nails dug into his skin.

"Sierra, I'm close." He panted as he pounded into me.

"So am I." I said as my nails brought blood on his shoulders. My legs that wound around his waist at some point tightened. The pleasure was so intense. I had never felt this type of pleasure before. This is something I've been missing without even knowing it.

All it took was a few more hard thrusts and we both came, calling out each other's names. Once we both came down from our orgasm, he pulled out of me and laid next to me.

"Oh my god…" I mumbled when I could breathe normally again. "I am so not into girls anymore." I heard and felt him laugh at my side.

"So, I fucked the interest in girls right out of you?" He sounded both proud and cocky.

"Yes, yes you did." I replied with a smile. "Time for a nap." I rolled to my side and laid my head on his chest. I felt his arms wrap around me, like last night but it felt like something new.

"Sleep well Sierra." Giriko said as I began to fall asleep. I heard something new in his voice, like the new feeling in his touch. After he spoke, he kissed my head.

"Goodnight Giriko." I whispered as I kissed his chest before falling asleep in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Escape to Death City?

_Giriko's Point of View_

It's been 2 weeks since Sierra and I first had sex. It might seem odd of me to say it, but she and I have grown closer. Originally, she was just going to be a girl to just fuck, but I am feeling something for her, and I think she is feeling something for me as well. We haven't talked about our feelings though so I'm not sure but it's not like I'd talk about my feelings anyway. She might have made me less of a "cold, loud-mouth asshole", as she calls me, but I'm still me.

Right now she's mad at me because I won't let her do anything without it leading to sex. She says I want sex too much. Two or four times a day isn't too much, right? Either way she's in her room and I'm in mine.

"Giri, the phone is ringing!" I heard her yell from her room. I hadn't even heard it. I sighed and got up off my couch and got the phone that I had brought up to my room. I had gotten tired of walking all the way down to the kitchen.

"What do you want?" I snapped into the phone when I answered it.

"Giriko, that is no way to answer the phone." Arachne said through the phone.

"Sorry ma'am. How can I help you?" I said, trying to sound polite.

"In two days you need to have the girl here. It's time to use her power."

"I will. Though I'm curious, what will happen to her once she uses her power?"

"She will die. That isn't a problem though, is it?"

"Of course not."

"Good, don't disappoint me Giriko." With that she hung up. I slowly put the phone down and walked away. I needed to talk to Sierra now, so I went up to her room and walked in. I found her laying on her couch.

"What?" She asked, annoyed.

"Are you going to die if Arachne makes you use that power?"

"Yeah, so what? That's why you have me here. You didn't know?"

"Arachne just told me."

"Oh." Was all she said as she watched me carefully and sat up. "Does that change anything?" I sat down next to her on the couch and looked at her.

"You think I'm going to let you die?"

"Honestly, yes. I thought that you knew all this time and was willing to let me die."

"That isn't happening."

"Why?"

"I…um…"

"You what? If you have nothing to say then get out."

"I fucking love you, damn it!" I blurted out loudly. She stared at me, shock filling her face. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, as if wanting to say something, but not sure if she should say it. "Say something damn it!" I yelled again. I was getting more and more anxious by the second. This was the first time I ever have said this to someone, or even felt this towards someone so this was a pretty big moment in time, and she was saying absolutely nothing. It honestly scared me.

She finally smiled and pounced on me. I fell backwards off the couch. My back hit the floor and she landed on top of me. Her lips connected to mine in a very passionate kiss.

"Say it without the swearing." She told me when she broke the kiss.

"I love you." I whispered, just loud enough for her to hear.

"I love you too." She responded, tears filling her eyes. We kissed again, but it didn't last long. The conversation I just had with Arachne came back into my mind.

"We have to get out of here. I won't be handing you over to Arachne, so she'll send Arachnophobia people after us."

"Where will we go?"

"Somewhere Arachne can't get to."

"Death City." She said as she got off of me.

"I'm a wanted criminal. They will kill me if I show up there."

"Not if I'm there. If I explain to Death what's going on-"

"You work for a witch."

"Yes, but Death won't want the spider to get my power."

"It's worth a try."

"Let's get ready to go then." She stood up and pulled me to my feet.

"Just a warning, I probably won't say those three words again." I told her as I stood up with her.

"Good, because I wasn't planning on saying it either." She smiled sweetly before pulling me down for a kiss.

_~Death City~_

_Sierra's Point of View_

Using soul protect, I hid Giriko and myself. We were able to sneak through the city without being seen. We managed to get into the DWMA and go to the Death Room without anyone seeing us.

"Giriko, wait here." I told him once we entered the Death Room. He nodded his head and I turned and began walking. To say I'm scared is an understatement. When I got to the end of the path, I saw Death and Spirit. Seeing them made my heart race and beat faster.

"Lord Death." I said, bringing the men's attention to me.

"Sierra! You're alive." Spirit exclaimed stepping towards me.

"We need to talk."

"What's going on?"

"I'm not who I've said I am." I released my soul protect. Lord Death and Spirit's eyes widened. "I am a witch, with a very important power. I've been working for Medusa against my will."

"You are one of the cursed twins." Death said, surprised.

"Yeah, but I'm not like Serena. I have no interest in going against you and doing what she did with her power."

"Very well. So, where have you been?"

"With Giriko. He was ordered to keep me captive until the spider was ready to use me."

"Was?"

"When he found out that I'd die, we made the plan to come here."

"We?" Spirit and Death asked together. I nodded my head and released Giriko's soul protect. I felt him walking towards us, slowly, as if he was unsure if it was safe or not.

"Sup," Giriko said as he stopped walking when he reached my side.

"You deserve to die for your crimes and you deserve to die for being a witch!" Spirit yelled angrily. I looked at the ground sadly and Giriko wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me to him.

"You want us to protect you from Arachne?" Death asked, remaining calm.

"I was hoping…"

"Why should we?" Spirit snapped.

"I never intended to go to the witches' side. I didn't want to hurt anyone here."

"Why have you then?"

"Medusa has someone sealed away. Someone I love very much."

"Serenity?" Death asked. My head shot up.

"How did…"

"I've known who you are since you first arrived here. I know all about you and your daughter." Death responded. I stood there, shocked.

"You…you knew?!" I nearly shouted.

"I was waiting until you were ready to tell me."

"Wait, daughter?" Giriko spoke up. "You said you never had sex with a guy."

"I don't count rape as sex." I responded, ignoring him a bit.

"We will protect you both, as long as neither of you do anything wrong. The chainsaw is your responsibility" Death explained.

"Thank you."

"I'm curious, what is your relationship?" Spirit asked Giriko and I.

"We've gotten close…" I responded, not sure what to say.

"We fuck a lot." Giriko said proudly. My face went bright red and shock filled my face. I couldn't believe that he just said that. I shook my head and bent down, then removed my anklet that was suppressing my power. I placed it on Giriko's right wrist and smiled at him. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"You're my problem now, I'm not taking any chances of you using your chains on anyone." I informed him as I took his hand and pulled him away from the two men. "Let's go, we need to go find a place to live." As I told him, I put our soul protect back on.

"Why do we need a place to live? Don't you already have a house?" Giriko asked as we walked out of the Death Room.

"You and I are pretty much a couple and since we are, Nova might not be too happy about it. It'd be pretty awkward too."

"Good point. We wouldn't want her to hear us fuck."

"We won't be fucking if you keep boasting about it."

"You can't resist me girl." His voice got low, nearly a purr in my ear. My body shuddered with anticipation to what he could, and would do to me.

"Bad Giri," I said as I slapped his hands that wound around my waist.

"Fine," he said chucking.

_~That Evening~_

Giriko and I found an apartment. It was on the outskirts of town, away from most people. It made me happy to be away from people. Plus there was a little park nearby. Currently that is where Giriko and I were. We were walking around looking for a place to relax. I was also trying to keep his hands off of my butt. It was both romantic and annoying at the same time.

_Maka's Point of View_

Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, Nova and I just found out the truth about Sierra. We also found out that Giriko is now living in Death City and that the two of them are in a relationship. Though Nova didn't believe it, or maybe she was just in denial. Once Lord Death explained everything, the 8 of us decided to go and find the two of them. We looked around for an hour until we found them. They were in the park near their apartment. They were laying up on a hill, watching the sky and talking about something.

"Hey!" I called out to them when we got close enough. They both looked up at us, shock on their faces meaning they must not have expected anyone to talk to them.

"Hey everyone," Sierra called back as she and Giriko stood up.

"What the hell do you kids want?" Giriko snapped, clearly unhappy with us.

"Are you two really a couple?" Nova asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, she's all mine now. Not that she was ever really yours in the first place." Giriko responded as he wrapped his arms around Sierra's waist. I could see Nova's heart breaking as she turned and ran away. Liz, Patty and Tsubaki following after her.

"Giri, that was really mean. You should be nicer to my friends." I heard Sierra whisper to Giriko. "So, now that you all know the truth, what do you think about me?"

"You're cool as long as you are on our side." Soul said.

"You are still you, so as long as you don't turn against us, you are still our friend. And Giriko, you are alright too." I replied, the others agreeing with me.

"Lady I don't give a fuck if I'm alright with you or not." Giriko snapped, getting his arm slapped by Sierra.

"Thank you all." Sierra said with a smile.

"Now, all of you get lost. We have adult things to do." Giriko told us as he kissed Sierra's neck. All of us agreed and left quickly. We did not want to know what those two were going to do.

_Giriko's Point of View_

"Now that they are gone, let's go home, get drunk and have drunken sex." I whispered in Sierra's ear. She began to laugh at me, not the response I wanted.

"Carry me so I have energy for sex." She responded. I laughed and picked her up.

"Fine, you are lucky you are sexy." I told her as I began to walk towards our new home. Being sweet like this wasn't really what I wanted to do, but for her, and getting sex from her, I'm willing to be a little sweet as long as it's her and I alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Back to Normal

_Spirit's Point of View_

"Uh…Harder Giriko!" I heard from inside the apartment's door I was about to knock on.

"You feel so fucking amazing," I heard Giriko respond to Sierra.

"Do these two ever do anything but have sex? They have sex more than I do." I shook my head and knocked on the door. Their sex life can wait, Lord Death can't. when I got no response I knocked louder.

"Go away! I'm banging my girl!" Giriko yelled through the door.

"Yeah, I know that. I could hear you both a mile away!" I responded. "This is important."

"More important than sex?" Sierra asked, sounding breathless.

"Yes, more important than sex." I was getting annoyed now. I could hear them talking to each other and then some swearing from Giriko.

"Fine," Sierra grumbled. Seconds later the door opened and revealed Sierra in one of Giriko's shirt and him wearing his pants. "What's so fucking important?"

"Lord Death has a mission for you and Nova. Both of you get dressed. Lord Death should not be kept waiting."

"We'll finish this later," Giriko said to Sierra as he slammed the door. I could hear them getting changed and swearing. Is wearing, drinking and having sex all these two are capable of?

_Sierra's Point of View_

"What if I said you weren't allowed to go?" Giriko asked, pulling me to him. I had just managed to get my pants on.

"I'd say you don't get a say in it. Death is in charge of us. We have to follow his orders for now." I responded, slapping his hands off of me so I could put the rest of my clothes on.

"Damn, we should have gone somewhere else." Giriko grumbled as he got his clothes on as well.

"If we went anywhere else, we probably would have been killed by Medusa or Arachne. Here is the safest place for now."

Once Giriko and I were changed, we opened our door to see Spirit. He looked annoyed with us, but really neither of us cared. We walked to the DWMA in silence because no one knew what to say to each other. There was obvious tension between Spirit and Giriko and I. He has made it clear that he wants Giriko and us dead because of who we are. Once we got to the Death Room, I noticed that Nova was standing there, looking annoyed.

"Hello Sierra and Giriko." Death greeted us in his annoying happy voice.

"Sup Death?" Giriko and I said in unison.

"Show some respect!" Spirit scolded us.

"You have a mission for us?" I asked, ignoring the annoying red-head.

"Yes. In a town not too far from here there is a man. He is called The Lady Killer. He rapes girls and then eats them. The particular type he likes is red-haired girls, so be careful Sierra. You and Nova must go and get rid of him immediately. Giriko, you will stay here and watch. Do you two girls understand your mission?"

"She's going to a place where a guy rapes and eats girls, specifically red-heads, without me? You think I'd let her?" Giriko yelled protectively.

"Giri, I've been on many missions. I'll be fine." I told him and gave him a quick kiss before turning to leave. "Be good, don't make Death kill you while I'm gone!" I called as Nova and I walked away from them to leave the room. I heard him tell me to not get myself killed as I left the Death Room.

With that, Nova and I were gone. We started out short trip in complete silence. It made me sad to be honest. This was the first time we have been alone together since Giriko and I got back and she made it clear that she was angry with me. I wanted to talk to her, but I knew she didn't want to talk to me.

"How great, a beautiful red-haired girl came to me." Nova and I spun around to see The Lady Killer. It shocked both of us because we had just reached the town, and didn't sense him come up from behind us. It was almost like he knew we were coming. "How do you two taste? You two look delicious."

"Well, you won't be finding out." I informed the guy. At first, he looks like a normal man with a normal human soul. He was about 6 feet tall with black hair, a totally average man. But when he sees his prey, which happens to be Nova and me, he changes. His pale skin went a green-blue color, his normal brown eyes went purple and his soul became a corrupted evil soul. It was incredibly odd and creepy.

"Well, I'll just have to kill you now." He pulled out two butcher knives and grinned very creepily at us.

"Well…this is lovely." I mumbled and looked at Nova. She looked at me, and I saw in her eyes that she had absolutely no interest in fighting by my side anymore. "Nova? What's going on?"

"Why would I fight with you? You were mine and we were dating. You betrayed me so how can I fight with you any longer? You broke my heart." Nova said to me. She began to walk away from me and I heard her say, "Have fun dying."

"I didn't see that coming…" I mumbled as I looked at the guy. He wasn't where he was originally. "Shit!" I jumped back to avoid his attack. His sights were clearly set on me, not Nova. The guy began to laugh creepily at me and I could see it in his eyes that he saw me as food. "I'm so going to die…" I told myself as the man began walking towards me.

_Giriko's Point of View_

"What the hell!?" I yelled at Death's mirror. "Why isn't that bitch helping Sierra?!"

"I'm not sure. This has never happened before." Death responded simply, pissing me off even more.

"I'm going to help her."

"That's a good idea." Death told me. I growled at him and then took off. I had to hurry.

"You better be alive when I get there." I said as I removed the bracelet suppressing my chains. Using those would be faster than running.

_Sierra's Point of View_

Nova was just standing on the sidelines watching my fight. The fight I happen to be losing right now. All I can do is block his attacks. He is moving way too fast for me to even try to attack him. He managed to hit my arm, and Nova had to make things worse by choosing that moment to attack. I dodged her attack, but he went right through her to attack me while I was in the motion of dodging. Not only did he slice into me, cutting me halfway in half again, but he lodged one of the knives in my chest. I was so shocked and in so much pain, all I could do was collapse and fall to the ground.

"I'll get back to you soon; I have to kill this nuisance first." The Lady Killer told me as he tore the knife from my chest. In response, I began to cough up blood.

"Die!" I heard Nova yell pathetically. She charged at the guy but he easily cut her in half and ate her soul. I'm not sure what shocked me more, the fact that I fell to easily, or that she got her soul eaten so easily. As much as I love Giriko, a part of me did have some feelings for her, so seeing her die made me upset.

"She was a nice meal, so now it's time for my desert." The guy said as he turned towards me. All I could do was look at him and cough up more blood. I am so sure I'm about to die. I'm about to die, here all alone. I wish Giriko was here. I closed my eyes as a few tears fell from my eyes.

_Giriko's Point of View_

"Sierra don't you dare die now!" I yelled at her as I attacked the guy who was a few feet away from her. I quickly ripped the guy apart and went to Sierra.

"Giri…" She choked out when I reached her.

"Shh, you'll be fine." I picked her up and began to head towards Death City.

"I'm sorry, things weren't supposed to turn out like this. I wasn't supposed to die. I made you turn against the spider for nothing now…" She whispered to me.

"No, I'm happy I didn't let her kill you."

"I love you Giriko." I heard her whisper before she went silent. I couldn't tell if she was alive or dead, but I was hoping she was alive.

_~Death City~_

When I got to Death City, Stein, that doctor-professor guy, was ready to take Sierra from me. I guess Death had been watching and got him ready to save her. He took her into a room and began surgery, leaving me in the hallway, worried and covered in Sierra's blood. I could tell that Spirit was standing next to me, but if he said anything I didn't hear it. Eventually he just sat on the floor and stared at the door like I was, though I was still standing in the same place.

_~One Hour Later~_

Stein finally came out of the room. Spirit stood up and came to my side. Both Spirit and I were concerned; the look on Stein's face was not good.

"Is she alive?" I asked nervously.

"She is but she is in a coma. I'm not sure if she'll ever wake up. I'm sorry Giriko." Stein told me sadly before walking away with Spirit. I went into the room and saw her laying on one of the beds. When I saw her, a new feeling started inside me, and I don't like it.

"I should have gone with you. I…" I sat down next to the bed on a chair. "You know Sierra since you have come into my life you have made me feel so many emotions I've never felt before. But I have got to tell you that this feeling I have right now, I don't like it one bit. It makes it worse that you aren't here to tell me what I'm feeling and to say how to make it go away." I took her hand in mine and held it tightly. At this moment in time, I felt like a different man, like I wasn't myself anymore. This girl had that effect on me; she has been able to bring out sides of me that I didn't know were in me. "You can't die on me girl. We haven't finished what we started from this morning." I kissed her hand and laid my head down on the bed next to her.

_~One Week Later~_

I've been by Sierra's side throughout this whole week. The only time I left was to keep myself alive, but I always came back, no matter what. Others have been in here to see her, but they only stayed for a little while before I made them leave. Everyday Sierra lays there; I could feel this feeling in my chest get worse. I had talked to that death scythe, Marie, about it and she told me it is heartbreak. I couldn't stand this heartbreak.

"Damn it Sierra!" I yelled loudly. "You have to wake up! Things can't end like this. I need you to come back to me. I fucking love you damn it! More than sex and alcohol and you know how much I love those things!" I could feel the tears streaming down my face. I laid my head down on the bed to hide my face. I just couldn't stop these tears. This girl had made her way into my life and heart, to lose her now would be worse than anything else in my life. I could hide these feelings to anyone else, but not her. I hated it, but I loved it at the same time.

"Giri, I love you more than sex and alcohol too, but I thought you said you'd never say it again." My head snapped up to see Sierra. Her eyes open and a smile on her face. She reached out with a hand and wiped some of my tears that were still coming down my face.

"You had said the same thing, yet before you went into a coma you said it." I replied, smiling at her. I leaned down and kissed her passionately. The kiss started to get heated when from behind me we heard "aww" and "how cute". Sierra and I stopped kissing and looked over at the door.

"So, you woke up." Stein said as he walked over to Sierra.

"How long was I out?"

"A week."

"Damn."

"Giriko has been at your side all this time. He's surprisingly a good man."

"Surprisingly?" I growled, offended now. Sierra just giggled and smiled up at me. I couldn't help but smile back. I'm not sure how she came back to me, but I must be the happiest guy alive right now.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Unexpected Events

_Sierra's Point of View_

Thankfully, I healed quickly. I'm not sure how but I was completely healed within a week. It felt like I had someone or something helping me heal. It worried me but I didn't care. What I did care about was that Giriko planned to take me out once I was healed. So now I'm wearing a dress and make-up. I honestly felt gross and violated, but Giriko wanted me to wear something other than my normal outfit. Without pants, I felt wrong, but I guess one night of wearing something else would be okay. The dress was black. It came to my knees, and wasn't tight. It had little straps and showed little of my boobs. Wearing this dress was bad enough so Giriko didn't make me put on the matching high heels.

When he told me we were going to a club I was both happy and mad. I was happy because I really am not the type to go to a fancy dinner and pay a bunch of money, but I was mad because I also am not the type of girl who wants to go to a club. Loud music, a sea of bodies and gross dancing was not my type of fun. But, for Giriko I'm willing to try anything once.

"Ready babe?" Giriko asked from behind me. I had been staring at myself in the mirror for at least 10 minutes, so I must have seemed crazy.

"Sure," I said as I turned to face him. He was wearing his usual pants and his usual man-tank top thingy.

We got to the club fast and went right to the bar. I needed a drink, like right now if I was going to have any type of fun tonight. Too bad, I realized that I'm not going to be having fun tonight no matter how drunk I get because a very attractive, big chested blonde girl walked over to us.

"Hey there cutie. Nice to see you again." She said as she grinned at Giriko.

"Sup?" Giriko responded. He turned to her as if I wasn't even standing right next to him. I shook my head and walked off to go to the bathroom, and when I came back they weren't at the bar anymore. Giriko and the blonde were dancing together.

"Wow, do I not exist or something?" I walked closer to them and heard them talking.

"You wanna go to the back and finish what we started the other night?" The blonde asked.

"Nah, my girl is here with me tonight." Giriko responded.

"But you are dancing with me, not her. I'm hotter than her, I bet I can do things that she can't." The girl leaned in to kiss Giriko and I turned away. That was it for me, I had to leave now. I was so sickened by this that I actually felt like throwing up. But instead, I began to cry. I left the club and took off running. I couldn't let anyone see me crying like this. As I ran away, I could feel Giriko coming after me.

"Sierra!" Giriko yelled. I stopped running and turned to face him. I realized that we were standing on the hill we laid on the first day we moved here.

"What do you want." I snapped.

"What you heard. It wasn't like that. All I did with her was dance."

"I don't believe you Giriko. I know how much you love sex, and since I've been injured, we haven't had sex."

"But I told you I love you more than sex."

"I don't want to hear it!" I yelled, starting to cry harder. "Just leave me alone!" I yelled and then turned and began to run away. I could feel that he was not following after me. I was sad but happy about it. I didn't want anyone to see my crying, unfortunately though, I ran right into someone. The darkness and the tears made it hard for me to see, and I wasn't paying attention to any souls near me at the moment. The person I ran into and I fell to the ground.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, trying to hide the fact that I'm crying. I stood up with the person and looked at who I ran into. When I realized who it is, I gasped. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry, I can't believe I ran into you."

"It's alright," Justin Law told me. His headphones were out of his ears, and I could hear his incredibly loud music. I felt horrible. Even though I haven't always been on the DWMA's side, Justin Law was still a legend in my eyes. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah…" I mumbled, wiping my tears. "I'm fine."

"I can see that you aren't alright. Come on, I'm going to walk you home. A pretty girl shouldn't walk home alone at night."

"Thanks," I replied, blushing. We began to walk towards my home.

"So, what's wrong?"

"I think Giriko is cheating."

"With who?"

"Some blonde from the club."

"I was at the club a week or so ago and saw him dancing with a blonde."

"Did they only dance?"

"No, they went into one of those back rooms and were in there awhile."

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. I'm actually more surprised that an underage priest was in a club." I giggled when I said that. At that moment I realized I wasn't crying anymore, Justin was making me feel better.

"Well Spirit, Marie and Stein wanted me to go to be a normal kid, as they said."

"Ah, that makes sense. Did you become a normal kid for the night?"

"No, I ended up surrounded by girls so I ran off."

"Well, you are an attractive guy, so what'd you expect?"

"I'm attractive?" By now, we were standing in front of my apartment door. There was a light overhead and we could see each other clearly now.

"Come on, don't act like every girl hasn't tried to get you in bed." I giggled and even more when he blushed.

"Well, many have tried, but none have succeeded." He blushed even more after saying that.

"Your innocence makes you even more attractive. Be careful, some girls will do anything to ruin that." Justin and I smiled at each other.

"Priest, get away from her!" Justin and I turned to see Giriko standing in the street. He looked sad and angry, mostly angry right now because he is seeing his rival with his girlfriend…ex-girlfriend.

"I told you to stay away!" I yelled at Giriko. Then I turned to Justin and smiled. "Thank you Justin. You have made me feel better. I'll see you later." I kissed his cheek to piss off Giriko and then went into my apartment. It was time for bed, those two can kill each other now if they want to.

Giriko's Point of View

"What the fuck priest!" I growled at Justin as he walked down the stairs. When he stopped in front of me he looked at me, but he seemed off somehow. He smiled, and that's when I could see it, he wasn't the same guy I had met when Arachne was revived.

"She's going to be mine." Justin told me simply.

"What did you say?"

"Sierra will be my girl. And by the way, Arachne and Mosquito say hello."

"You…you work for her now don't you?"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

"I'll go and tell Death."

"Who would believe you over me? You are a cheating criminal and I'm an innocent priest." He laughed and then walked away. I could tell he was under the influence of the madness. I shook my head and ran up the steps to the apartment. I knocked on the door and tried to open it, but of course I left my key inside the house.

"Sierra?" I called out, but got no response. "Fuck…" I turned and walked away. I guess I get to go and sleep in the park tonight. I wish that Sierra would believe me, but I'm guessing Justin must have told her a lie, because she seemed even madder at me. I honestly didn't cheat on her, and I just hope things aren't going to end like this. When Sierra was in a coma I did leave for one night to go to the club and get my mind off of the heartbreak I was feeling. I did dance with that girl but it didn't go any further. I wish she'd believe me.

_~The Next Morning~_

_Sierra's Point of View_

When I woke up, I had hoped it had been a bad dream, but I was wrong. Waking up without Giriko next to me kills me. Being in this apartment without him hurts me even more.

"I need to get away." I told myself. I got dressed and went to talk to Death.

"Ah, Sierra, is everything okay? You seem sad?" Death asked me when I got to the Death Room.

"Can I leave for a little bit?"

"Well, you can go out on a mission. It just so happens that I'm about to send Justin out on a mission. Would you like to go with him?" 

"I'd love to." I said happily.

"When Justin gets here I'll tell you both the mission." Thankfully we didn't have to wait for long. When Justin arrived, he noticed me and took out his earphones. He smiled at me and smiled back. "So, since you are here, I will explain the mission. There have been reports of a possible Arachnophobia base in Alaska. You two need to go there and confirm or deny those reports. Can you handle that?"

"Yes sir." Justin and I responded together.

"Death, can you please not tell Giriko where I am or who I'm with."

"Sure." He sounded confused.

"Thanks." I said happily. Justin and I left to get ready for our first mission together. Hopefully I won't get seriously injured like I have been on the last few missions I have been on since Giriko came into my life.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Feeling Wrong

_Justin's Point of View_

Sierra and I reached Alaska but decided to get a place to stay first. We were going to go look for the base tomorrow, even though I already know it doesn't exist. On our way to Alaska I noticed that the madness was getting to Sierra. Since Nova's death she has been slowly taking in madness. It's why she healed so quickly. Sierra had been resistant to the madness since she was mentally and emotionally strong. Nova's death and thinking Giriko cheated on her has made her mentally and emotionally weak, leaving her vulnerable to the madness.

"So what will we do the rest of the day?" Sierra asked as she sat down on her bed. I sat down on mine, across from her and looked at her.

"We could go out and do something." I suggested. Since I didn't have my earphones in I could hear the sad sigh she gave in response to that.

"Last time I went out I got my heart broken." She told me sadly, but then her eyes lit up. "We could just stay in and listen to music. I have an idea of the kind of music you like, but you don't know what I like yet."

"I'd like that." We smiled at each other for a second before we got out our iPods and earphones. She came and sat on my bed and leaned against the headboard.

"Wouldn't you like to wear something else? This room is really hot with the heat going and with those priest clothes on you must be burning up." She said as she began trying to untangle her earphones. They were like mine but instead of skulls, they were butterflies, and they were pink.

"It is quite hot in here. You wouldn't mind if I wore fewer clothes?"

"Seeing an attractive guy with fewer clothes? You think that'd bother me? Justin, I'm not all sweet and innocent, you should be more worried about me trying something with you rather than me being offended by your lack of clothes." She laughed and smiled at me. I blushed and nodded my head. I stood up and removed my priest clothes, folded them and turned back to the bed. I now only had my black dress pants and a white t-shirt, with my skull necklace. I sat next to Sierra with my back on the headboard and looked at her. She was blushing and fumbling with her earphones, trying not to look at me.

"You okay?" I asked her, my voice making her seem a bit flustered.

"Yup, just not used to seeing you like that." She responded as she finally got the earphones untangled and plugged in her Ipod and then turned it on.

We found out that she and I have similar tastes in music. We talked about our favorite bands and singers. It was fun getting to talk to someone about music finally. It's such a shame that I'm under Arachne's orders. I really could have loved this girl, but at least I get to have fun with her before all this ends.

"Sierra?" I said, shaking her a bit. Her head had fallen against my shoulder, it seems like she was falling asleep.

"Huh?" She asked, sitting up and blushing when she realized what she had done.

"You were falling asleep."

"Oh, well I guess I should get ready for bed then." She started to get up from my bed.

"I'll get you a glass of water before you sleep." I told her as I too got up from my bed.

"Thank you." She smiled at me before going through her bag. Once she got her clothes, she went into the bathroom. I got her a glass of water and dropped a little pill into the glass. It dissolved instantly, leaving no trace of it being there. The little pill was to speed up the madness inside of Sierra. Hopefully, if this works right she will be completely consumed by tomorrow. When Sierra opened the door, I handed her the water. She smiled and drank it all before going to bed.

"Sleep well Sierra." I told her as she fell asleep. She whispered a goodnight before she was completely asleep. I sat down on my bed and stared at her. I had to admit, even before I fell to the madness I've always had my eyes on her.

_~The Next Morning~_

Sierra woke up first and then woke me up, by crawling into bed with me and biting my neck.

"Well hi Sierra, what's going on?" I asked, confused.

"Hey Justin, just thought I'd wake you up in a fun way." She licked up my neck, sending a chill down my spine.

"What are you doing?"

"Is this wrong or something?" She asked innocently as she dragged her hand down my chest.

"What about Giriko, should you be doing this?"

"Who's that?"

"Never mind then." The pill must have reacted with her emotions differently than I thought it would. It seems like as the madness consumed her, Giriko was erased from her mind, and her attraction was put onto me. Though I have no complaints about that.

"You are the only man I have eyes for. Is that alright, Justin?" She purred into my ear. I shook my head and she smiled at me. She leaned down and put her lips to mine, it was a short but passionate kiss.

"I love you," She and I said in unison when we broke the kiss. We both laughed and kissed each other again.

"Let's get this mission over with so we can have some fun tonight." She suggested, seductively. I nodded my head and we both got up off my bed to get ready for the day. This didn't go as expected, it went better than expected.

_~That Night~_

[Warning: Sexual situations up ahead]

_Sierra's Point of View_

"Well that was a wasted day." I grumbled as I fell onto my bed.

"I agree." Justin replied, sitting down on his bed.

"I have an idea of how we can make today change to not be a wasted day." I smiled and walked over to him.

"What's your idea?" He asked as if he already knew what I was going to say.

"This," was all I said before pulling his priest clothes off of him. I shoved him backwards and climbed on him. "Are you really a virgin Justin, you've never done anything with anyone before?"

"Yes." He blushed. His innocence made me want him more.

"You won't be by tomorrow." I began kissing him and he kissed me back with just as much passion. His hands slid up my sides and pulled off my shirt. He then removed my bra and blushed at my boobs. I giggled and pulled off his shirt before going to his pants. I kissed and licked my way down his chest. When my hands and mouth reached his pants, I tugged them and his boxers off and tossed them away.

"Oh my," I gasped. For a virgin teenager, he was a decent size. I know for sure all of him won't fit in my mouth.

"What?" He questioned so innocently, but proudly.

"Get ready, the fun starts now." I kissed the tip of his manhood and then licked around it. He groaned and arched off the bed. I then slid mostly all of him into my mouth, getting another pleasure filled groan from him. I smiled inwardly as I began to suck on his now throbbing member. It didn't take long for him to cum, but the way he moaned out when he did just about made me lose it. I sat on my knees and swallowed before looking at him. He was panting, trying to catch his breath. This must have been his first orgasm, how cute.

"Normally, I'd want the guy to do some stuff, but I can't wait anymore. I need you in me."

"Then take off your clothes," He replied, smiling. I removed the rest of my clothes and then got onto him. I felt this intense need for him, it nearly hurt to need him so much.

"Ready Justin?" I purred as I positioned myself over him, the tip of him poking my woman part.

"Yes, I'm ready to have my innocence ruined by you."

I slid down on his member. We both let out loud moans. He felt so amazing in me, but something felt wrong. I pushed that thought out of my mind and began to ride Justin. I saw the pleasure on his face and loved it. As I moved, I wasn't sure whose moans were louder, his or mine. Suddenly I was flipped onto my hands and knees. Justin shoved himself back into me and began to move. He grabbed my hips and roughly pounded into me. I was now the one who was moaning louder. He was going so hard and fast, you could even hear our bodies slap against each other.

"Justin! I'm…" I moaned out loudly.

"I am too, Sierra." He moaned back. He went harder and faster, causing our moans to get louder. As we came, Justin bit onto my right shoulder, so hard it brought blood. It made me moan louder. I actually came so hard that I passed out, I think Justin did as well.

_~The Next Morning~_

When I woke up, I noticed Justin lying next to me. His arms were around my waist, holding me to him. Seeing him made me sad, but I don't know why. I gently removed his arms and went to the bathroom. I turned the shower on and started to cry. I just feel like something is wrong, like this isn't right somehow. I sighed and got into the shower, I decided to ignore this for now. When we got back to Death City I'll think about it, maybe ask some of my friends.

_~Death City~_

_Giriko's Point of View_

I was told that Sierra went on a mission, but no one would tell me who or where she went. It pissed me off. I didn't want her to leave. I needed her to come back so I could talk to her. I have been through hell without her.

"Lord Death, Justin and Sierra have returned." Spirit informed Death and me. I looked past him and saw my girl, holding hands with the damn priest.

"Sierra?" I asked, both confused and hurt.

"Who are you?" She asked, stepping closer to Justin. I looked at Spirit and he looked just as confused as me.

"Lord Death, we found that there is no Arachnophobia base." Justin spoke up.

"Thank you Justin." Death replied. Justin and Sierra then left without another word. Once they were gone for sure, I spoke up.

"There is something wrong. I told you that the damn priest isn't on our side. He's done something to her." I yelled. While I was waiting for Sierra to return, I had told Death and Spirit about what happened with Justin. Now, it looks like they believe me.

"I agree Giriko. It hurts to admit it, but I think that Justin is no longer on our side. Spirit, tell Stein and Marie to go after Justin and get Sierra from him. Giriko, you go with them."

Stein, Marie and I arrived at Justin's apartment to find a note on the door. Marie said it was Justin's handwriting.

The note said:

'_Prepare for your deaths. We are going to use Sierra to kill you all. And Giriko, I told you Sierra would be mine. Too bad you won't get to say goodbye to your precision girlfriend. You and I might not have ever ended our rivalry in a fight, but I just won it by taking your girl.' _

"That bastard! We need to hurry and find her, now! If they use her power she'll die." I told Stein and Marie, my voice cracking. I was visibly upset and worried now. She can't die, she just can't.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Power

_Sierra's Point of View_

"Justin, where are we going? We just got back." I asked Justin as he pulled me through the woods.

"Tomorrow you will help me make my god happy. Everyone in Death City will die." He told me as we arrived at a small cabin.

"What? Kill everyone in Death City? Why?"

"You want to make me happy don't you?" I nodded my head. "Then do as I say and don't question me. Go to sleep now." I nodded my head and laid down on the little bed that was on the floor of the cabin. I'm so confused right now. I thought Justin was very faithful to Death. His tone of voice was unsettling, it scared me pretty bad. I've never heard him talk so dark before. I guess tomorrow I'll deal with it; right now I have to sleep before I make him mad.

_~Sierra's Dream~_

I'm walking on a white stone path. Everything else is black. The path behind me is disappearing as I'm walking so I suppose I'll just keep going straight for now.

"Sierra," two male voices whispered ahead of me. I blinked and suddenly there was a fork in the path. One path went to the right. It was red with black stone with Justin standing there, holding out his hand to me. The other path was to the left and had blue stones with Giriko standing there, holding out his hand to me as well.

"If you go with him you'll live a life of uncertainty. You'll never know if you can trust him. He'll probably end up leaving you." Justin told me, his voice dark and scary once again.

"If you go with the damn priest, you'll die. He wants to kill you. No matter what I have done, or what he told you I have done, I left Arachnophobia to keep you alive. It's the opposite of what he's trying to do." Giriko told me in his usual annoyed and grumpy voice as he drank from his bottle of alcohol. I looked back and forth between the both of them. My head was spinning. I was so confused now.

"Why should I believe either of you?" I whispered softly.

"Because I love you, don't you want to make me and my god happy?" Justin asked, stepping towards me.

"I'm the one who loves you dammit. I told you I love you more than alcohol and sex. As bad as I am, I have never lied to you." Giriko said, letting his bottle fall off the path into the darkness below us.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you, Giriko." I whispered, jumping into his arms. He held me tightly to him.

"Just don't be such a dumbass anymore, alright?" He kissed the top of my head.

"I won't." I smiled up at him. He leaned down and I stood up a bit higher, causing our lips to meet in a passionate kiss. This was what I have been missing. If I just believed him and didn't run away from him, then I wouldn't have had to miss his kisses or fall to the madness like I had.

_~End of Sierra's Dream~_

I sat up and looked around. All my memoires of Giriko were back now. I can't believe I had gave into my madness. I knew now that Justin was consumed with madness and that he intended to kill me by using my power for evil.

"I have to get out of here." I whispered as I got out of bed. I didn't see Justin, so I took off running to the door. I got the door opened, but couldn't get any closer to the outside world. An arm wrapped around my waist, and the door slammed shut. I was pulled backwards into a hard body.

"Where do you think you're going?" Justin whispered in my right ear.

"Let me go Justin. I'm not going to help you." I growled, trying to get him to let go of me.

"Sorry, but you're mine now, whether you want to be mine or not." Justin put his hands on my neck and began to squeeze. I gasped for air and began to struggle. He licked and bit my ear and then whispered, "What should I do to you while you are passed out?" I struggled more, but he just squeezed tighter. The last thing I heard was him chuckling darkly.

_~Arachnophobia Base~_

My eyes shot open to see bright lights around me. I tried to sit up, but I noticed that I was chained to a bed.

"So, you're finally awake?" I turned to see Arachne. "As you know, you are going to be used to destroy Death City. So, just lay still and it will all be over soon."

"Is Giriko in Death City?" I asked, staring at her. She was sitting on the left edge of the bed I was on.

"No, I believe he is on his way here to save you."

"Then go ahead and use me. As long as he doesn't get killed by me, I'll be alright."

"Hm," was all she said before the loud alarms in the building started to go off. Moments after they went off, Mosquito and Justin were in the doorway.

"Lady Arachne, Giriko and two teachers from the DWMA have broken into our castle." Mosquito informed the spider.

"Go take care of them then." Arachne ordered, clearly annoyed that she had to tell them that. Both men nodded and then disappeared from the doorway. "Now Sierra, is there anything you would like to know or say before you die?"

"Yes, I'd actually like to know one thing. Tell me the truth about Serenity. What really happened to her?" I turned to her, to see if she was lying or not. I could only tell if someone was lying if I was focused and looking right at them.

"The truth you say? Well, your daughter died a painful death. Medusa murdered her and used her to help with her black blood research." Arachne told me, looking right into my eyes. I could tell that she was telling the truth, and it broke my heart.

"Thank you." I whispered. I stared up at the large collection of metal that was hanging above me.

"That machine will channel your power so it strikes Death City." Arachne told me proudly. "Turn on the machine!" The spider called out to someone.

"Tell Giriko I'm sorry I didn't believe him, and that I love him." I whispered just so the spider heard me. I closed my eyes and waited. Through my closed eyes I could see the machine start to light up. The air around me started to feel like static. I took a deep break and waited for the pain. Instead, there was an explosion above me and a woman's scream from next to me. I opened my eyes to see the machine destroyed and Arachne dead. I looked around and saw Giriko, Stein and Marie around the bed. Only one sentence came to my mind. "What the fuck just happened?"


	9. Final Chapter

Final Chapter: Saving Justin?

Sierra's Point of View

"Well after we broke in the three of us killed that parasite Mosquito and restrained that priest." Giriko told me as he, Stein and Marie unchained my wrists and ankles from the bed. I sat up and got off of the bed, only to have Giriko sit down and pull me down with him. "We need to talk before anything else happens."

"I agree," I mumbled, as I looked down at the floor.

"Sierra, I never cheated on you. Justin lied to you to get you to fall to the madness."

"I know that now, but Giriko, I cheated on you. Once I fell to the madness I had sex with Justin."

"So what? It wasn't you so I won't hold it against you."

"Really?" I asked looking up at him. He nodded his head and pulled me to him. We hugged for a moment before I pulled his face to mine. We began to kiss, putting all our passion and feelings into it. We didn't need to say that we love each other; we could feel it in the kiss.

"Now let's get the fuck out of here." Giriko told me, standing up. I stood up with him and looked at him.

"Before we leave, can I see Justin?"

"Why the fuck do you want to see the damn priest?"

"I want to try to bring him out of the madness"

"…Alright." Giriko wrapped an arm around my waist and began to lead me to where Justin was.

"Sierra, how did you come out of the madness?" Stein asked from behind Giriko and me.

"Giriko brought me back. I had an odd dream about him and when I woke, I was normal"

"Interesting," was all Stein said in return. Right after that, we arrived where Justin was being held. He was being held with chainsaw chains that dug into his skin every time he tried to move or struggle. He looked like he was angry and in pain. I hesitantly walked over to him, with Giriko at my side. I dropped to my knees in front of him and put my forehead against his, taking me into his mind.

~Inside Justin's Mind~

His mind is like a long hallway with a lot of doors. Everything around here is black and red with the Kishin's eye everywhere. I hoped all of him wasn't consumed. Thankfully, one door was blue with a skull and cross like thing on it, representing Justin's faith in Death. I opened it and walked in, the door closing behind me. Justin was there, locked in a cage, like a large dog cage.

"Justin?" I asked, walking over to him. His body was facing me, but his head was turned to the side.

"Go away Sierra." He whispered, sounding like he's depressed and hopeless.

"No Justin, you need to come out of there. We need to go home, I won't go without you. We both might have been consumed with madness but I still care for you." I sat on my knees at the cage, but he still refused to look my way.

"I've done so many bad things. I don't deserve to come back. God, Lord Death, no one will forgive me." I reached inside the cage and slapped his face.

"Stop it Justin. That wasn't you, just like it wasn't me. Instead of being a pussy and throwing a pity party, you need to get your ass out of that cage and face what you have done. If you feel so bad, then you need to make things right." I said, loudly and angrily at him. He looked at me, and could see the determination in my eyes. He knew I was trying to help him, and he knew I wasn't leaving without him. He nodded his head and opened the cage. I took his hand and pulled him out of the cage.

"Let's go home." He said as his mind began to clear of the madness and as we faded from his mind.

~Outside Justin's Mind~

When Justin and I came back, he instantly began to cry. Giriko removed his chains from Justin's body but stayed standing next to us.

"I am so sorry," Justin looked up at Giriko. "I never wanted to hurt your relationship with Sierra." He looked at me. "I'm so sorry." He covered his face with his hands and began to cry more. I smiled softly and wrapped my arms around him. I hoped it would make him feel better, but I wasn't sure if it did or didn't because he began to cry harder.

"Stop being a baby, damn priest. As long as you don't try that shit now, I'll be fine with you." Giriko told the crying priest in my arms. Justin nodded his head, since he was crying too much to speak.

"Justin, I'm sorry I ruined your priest status. I feel bad about making you less innocent." I told him, embarrassed. Giriko couldn't help but laugh at Justin's ruined status, but I gave him the death glare that made him stop laughing.

"It's fine," Justin said, calming down. "Even if I was still a virgin, I would have lost my status after all I've done." He smiled up at me as he wiped his tears. Giriko started laughing again, but this time Justin started to laugh too. I couldn't help but smile at them.

"So, shall we go home now?" Stein asked us. I stood up and pulled Justin up with me.

"I think going home is a good idea." I said happily. I grabbed Justin and Giriko by the arms, Justin on my right and Giriko on my left. "Let's go home boys."

"Why you holding onto him too?" Giriko grumbled.

"Jealous?" Justin mocked giving Giriko a smirk. I rolled my eyes, but was happy. These two will never really get along, and I really don't expect them. It's more fun that way.

"Hey, this is practically the first time I'm going home without being carried." I pointed out as we walked.

"That's good." Giriko responded.

"Carry me Giri." I told him, giving him a cute pouty face.

"No."

"Justin, will you carry me?" I turned to Justin, smiling. He was about to say something, but Giriko picked me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his lips. "Thank you." I laid my head on his shoulder as he held me to his chest.

"I missed you Sierra." Giriko whispered, just loud enough for me to hear. He kissed the top of my head, and I could feel that he was smiling.

"I missed you too Giriko." I whispered back. I smiled and slowly drifted to sleep. Today ended better than I thought it would. I have a feeling that things will get much better now. I'm happy that Giriko didn't give up on me. I'm glad Giriko and I have a love that is worth fighting for.

~The End~


End file.
